Sacrifices
by Ayako-kun
Summary: The things you do for love. Wait, did I say love? I meant pride. 8059/YamaGoku. Rated for some harsh language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha. Gotta love the lightbulb of wisdom.  
So I've noticed that there are a lot of ficcies on this site all about Gokudera giving up smoking for Yamamoto. Now, is that really fair? Why doesn't Yamamoto give something up for a change?  
My second 8059/Reborn fanfic. Hope you all like it. I'm actually quite in love with it. One of my best pieces of writing yet. Maybe my best fanfiction. Maybe; not quite sure.

Remember: reviews (positive with good suggestions or critque) not flames make my world go round!!

Enjoy!

3

* * *

"You know, I hate it when you smoke."

Hayato Gokudera resisted the urge to sink his fist into his companion's face. Taking one last drag from the dying cigarette, he removed it from his lips, glaring at the smiling boy beside him. "What?"

Takeshi Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "I do" he stated. "I absolutely hate it when you smoke."

Gokudera took a deep breath, _Don't punch him, don't punch him_ becoming a steady mantra in his head. "And what does my smoking have to do with you" he growled.

Yamamoto looked up at the sky, thoughtful. "Well" he started. "Truthfully, it tastes really nasty when we kiss."

Unfortunately, Gokudera couldn't stop his face reddening in embarrassment. His fingers curled into fists and he imagined beating Yamamoto to a bloody pulp for what he just said.

"Stupid baseball freak" he muttered, taking out his always present cigarette pack. Assuming Yamamoto would drop the topic if he ignored it, Gokudera slowly pulled another death stick from its brethren.

However, Yamamoto didn't seem to comprehend how dangerous the topic of conversation had become. Scooting towards Gokudera, he threw an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Using his free hand, Yamamoto snatched both the loose cigarette and its previous pack from Gokudera's grasp.

This time, Gokudera didn't restrain himself. Quickly (and quite happily), he punched Yamamoto in the stomach. Yamamoto gave a small grunt, but his hold on the pack didn't waiver in the slightest.

"Give it back" Gokudera yelled, reaching for them as Yamamoto held his wants over his head. Distantly, this situation reminded him of a toddler screaming at the school bully to give him his teddy bear back.

Yamamoto just smiled at Gokudera's reaction. "Tell you what" he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Let's make a bet."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to make a fucking bet with you" he grumbled, still stretching for his precious pack though he knew it was hopeless.

"Just hear me out" Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera let his arms fall, crossing them across his chest. Yamamoto smiled in approval. "So, I want you to give up smoking for a week."

Gokudera stared at the boy. "And what do I get in return" he snapped, his brain working quickly. This could be either hideously bad or amazingly good.

Yamamoto's smile grew even wider, if that was at all possible. He leaned forward, getting closer to Gokudera than was probably necessary, until his mouth was just beside Gokudera's ear. "Anything you want" he whispered.

Gokudera couldn't help but shiver at that. The idea was tempting to say the least. But to give up smoking for a reason like that? No. No, he wanted something more.

The amazing light bulb of wisdom clicked on in Gokudera's head. A wide smirk grew across his face as he saw the brilliance of this plan. He leered menacingly at Yamamoto. Surprised at the change of events, Yamamoto's smile waivered.

This time, Gokudera leaned close to Yamamoto, and gently he pushed him to the ground. Yamamoto's back hit the rooftop with a soft thud, but he didn't have much time to react to this turn of events before Gokudera climbed on top of him.

Well, this was not what Yamamoto had envisioned. He had expected Gokudera to yell some more, but eventually give in the tantalizing idea of having his way with the baseball freak. No, this is not what he though would happen at all.

Now Gokudera leaned forward to whisper in Yamamoto's ear. "Alright" he said. "I'll take you up on that; on one condition." Yamamoto's eyes narrowed at that. This could be bad.

"And that would be" he asked, nervous.

Gokudera just laughed a breathy little laugh. "You have to give up baseball for a week. I'll give up smoking for that same week. Whoever gives into temptation first…well…" Gokudera slowly slide down to Yamamoto's neck and gently bite it. Yamamoto felt a shiver run down his spine. "The other will get to have his way with the loser."

Yamamoto's mind started racing. Give up baseball? Could he? Isn't that what he nearly committed suicide over? But looking into Gokudera's mocking and curious eyes, Yamamoto knew that he could never back down from a challenge.

Yanking his arms out of Gokudera's grasp, he roughly grabbed hold of the other's face, and brought his lips crashing onto his. For mere moments they fought, the kiss turning harsh and passionate. When they both parted for air, Yamamoto grinned up at Gokudera. "Deal."

After all, the idea of doing whatever he wanted to Gokudera was just to appealing to resist.

* * *

On the first day, neither saw anything significant change. Sure, Gokudera's mouth felt a bit dry, and Yamamoto slightly wanted to hold a baseball bat, but neither found their temptations to strong.

Stubbornly, naively, they assumed that the rest of the week would be just as easy.

And you know what they say about assuming.

Makes an ass out of you and me.

* * *

By the fourth day, both men were absolutely miserable. Gokudera felt as if a ram kept battering the inside of his head, his throat was in a constant state of Sahara Desert dry, and he sent evil thoughts to Yamamoto every chance he got. Yamamoto wasn't doing any better. His fingers tingled whenever he passed a baseball field; he even had to refuse baseball tickets his father had supplied. BASEBALL TICKETS!!! And while Yamamoto didn't send Gokudera evil thoughts (for Yamamoto could never be truly _evil_), whatever thoughts he sent his way weren't pleasant in any way, shape or form.

By this time of the week, both men were wondering if it was even worth it anymore.

* * *

Day six had arrived; both men were mere vegetables now. Tsuna's begging just bounced off their ears. Even though they hated this bet, neither would be the first to back down. Their prides wouldn't be able to withstand the blow.

"Please Gokudera, Yamamoto! Stop this madness!!"

Both men just shrugged off Tsuna's pleas. Even Gokudera ignored his precious Tenth's wishes.

That is the singular most awful sign that something is desperately and terribly wrong.

With a little sigh, Tsuna stood up and abandoned the couple on the roof. "Maybe I'll go hang out with Hibari" he muttered. "He'd probably be more vocal than these two."

Neither responded after Tsuna left. A good ten minutes passed before either said anything.

"Gokudera."

Gokudera started at his name, and dragged himself from the pleasant daydream of dancing cigarettes. Looking up, he saw Yamamoto looking at him with a sort of pain in his eyes. Inwardly, Gokudera smirked. _Yes_ he thought gleefully. _Yes, go on, break. I'm sure you'd look fantastic in a schoolgirl uniform_.

"Gokudera" Yamamoto moaned again. "I don't know…"

_Come on, COME ON!!_

"I don't know if I can go on…"

_Yes! Admit it! You're weaker than me!_

"I need…"

_Say it!! Say it!!_

"I need you."

_YE…wait…what?_

"Huh?" Gokudera was confused. His brilliant plan had seemed to have taken a pause. "What are you saying."

Yamamoto moved closer to him, eyes glinting. This time, he pulled Gokudera's face softly towards him, and softly their lips met. Gentle their kiss was, but Yamamoto put every ounce of feeling he could muster. First shock rushed through Gokudera, but as the kiss progressed, he returned the feelings, realizing how they had cut off their ties with each other as part of the bet without meaning too.

As they parted, Yamamoto moved his mouth to Gokudera's ear. "I don't know if I can wait" he whispered, kissing the cartilage. "I need you."

Gokudera pondered this. "It would probably be a good distraction" he considered, trying not to shake in pleasure as Yamamoto continued his ministrations on the sensitive body part.

Without another word, Yamamoto wrapped his fingers around Gokudera's wrist, and standing up, dragged Gokudera all the way to his home, never minding the fact that they were ditching. This was much more important than school would ever be.

The seventh day came and went. They had both survived.

Heavenly choruses from above sang 'Hallelujah" for quite a while, until some conveniently handy dynamite disrupted them for good.

Tsuna was quite happy that the two guardians were back to normal. Gokudera cradled his cigarettes like they were his long lost child, and Yamamoto looked at a baseball bat with such passion, Gokudera almost felt a little jealous.

As Tsuna left them, muttering something about biting and blackmail, Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. "So" he said ruefully. "We both won the bet. So what happens now?"

Yamamoto's complacent smile swiftly turned into a mischievous smirk. Wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist, he pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. "Well" he answered thoughtfully. "I guess we can both have our rewards."

Gokudera gave a mirrored smirk. "You'll love a schoolgirl uniform" he said smoothly. "Or is a waitress more in your style?"

"Oh, I think I'll take a schoolgirl, thanks" Yamamoto replied, his voice turning husky. "And I know you'll just love handcuffs."

"Can't wait" Gokudera growled, and both men leaned forward, meeting in a kiss that rivaled any Fabio-on-the-cover romance novel that you can find in any bookstore.

Yep. The things you do for love. It's just heartbreaking.

* * *

OMAKE:

Tsuna gasped as he was slammed into the Prefect room's couch. _This can't be happening_ he told himself, pinching himself for good measure. _Wake up, wake up!_

But of course, all he felt was the slight twinge of pain.

"Now now Vongola, is that any way to react to this?"

_This is exactly the way to react to this!!_

"I think he's in shock. Can't blame him. I thought you were in prison."

"Oh details, details. I couldn't stay away for too long. So who gets him first?"

"Me."

"Kufufu. So fast. But I would very much like to…"

"Say another word and I'll bite you to death."

"Fine, fine. You may have him. Just leave something left so that I can have a piece, wouldn't you?"

"Hmph."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, amazement and terror as Hibari swooped down, kissing him full on the lips as Mukuro sat in the background, enjoying the scene. On the windowsill, Hibird sat, and let out a harsh cry. "Tsuna defeated. Tsuna getting some."

* * *

Now you know that Gokudera would totally be a closet crossdresser-lover, and you know Yamamoto would totally be a S&M freak.

And you know that it would be something that Hibird would say. Hibari is a good teacher after all. If Mukuro hadn't helped out along the way. X3

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Tsuna's Realization and Demise

You all can thank **MyraHellsing** for this. She suggested a sequel, and I kinda liked the idea.

Disclaimer: Dude, _fan_fiction. If I owned this manga/anime, believe me, there would be a ton more of BL, not that implied crap.

Reviews make me world go round!!!

* * *

Looking back on it now, Tsuna had no idea how this had happened.

Seriously. Only the day before he had been trying to get Yamamoto and Gokudera to respond like normal human beings (heck, he would've been glad to make them screw each other just to get some resemblance of a reaction from them.) So how did it happen that instead of them getting some, he did.

* * *

"_Why hello Vongola."_

"…_Herbivore…"_

_Tsuna found himself staring at the two men before him. The sight of Hibari and Mukuro standing nonchalantly together was a frightening image in itself. Those two _hated_ each other with a fiery passion. To see those two not trying to get at each other's throats was scary._

_Tsuna gulped. "H-h-hi" he stammered, afraid for his very life. This did not bode well for him._

_Mukuro gave a small "Kufufu" at the terrified look on Tsuna's face. Hibari just sighed and took two long strides towards Tsuna. Startled, Tsuna started to step back, when suddenly Mukuro was right behind him, stopping his retreat. "Now, now young Vongola" he chided, a wide smile of mirth on his face. "It's not very nice to run away like that. I've missed you so much."_

_As Tsuna was distracted, Hibari took his chance to act. Grabbing Tsuna around the upper arm, he flung him towards the couch. _

_Tsuna resisted crying out in slight discomfort as he fell into the couch's waiting arms. _This can't be happening, _he thought to himself, pinching himself for good measure. _Wake up, wake up!!!

_He was extremely terrified when the pinch did cause him a slight twinge of pain. Sorry Tsuna sweetheart, but this ain't no dream._

"_Now, now Vongola, is that any way to react to this" asked Mukuro, a teasing smirk dancing across his face._

This is exactly the way to react to this!!!

"_I think he's in shock" murmured Hibari, rather uncaring. "Can't blame him though." He glared at Mukuro. "I thought you were in prison."_

_Mukuro laughed. "Oh details, details. I couldn't stay for too long. So, who gets him first?"_

"_Me."_

"_Kufufu. So fast, but I would very much like to…"_

"_Say another word and I'll bite you to death."_

"_Fine, fine. Have your way with him; this will certainly be interesting to watch. Just leave something left so that I can have a piece, won't you?"_

_Hibari smirked. "Hmph."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, amazement and terror as Hibari swooped down, kissing him full on the lips as Mukuro sat in the background, enjoying the scene. On the windowsill, Hibird sat, and let out a harsh cry. "Tsuna defeated. Tsuna getting some."_

* * *

Tsuna blinked, a wild blush rising on his cheeks. Hibari wasn't as…aggressive as one would think. He was surprisingly gentle, almost caring…

_No, bad Tsuna, bad Tsuna_, he thought, lighting banging his head against a nearby wall. _Don't think about it. It was a horrible, nasty thing that he did!_

_**Don't lie, you liked it.**_

Tsuna groaned, hating his conscious, or whatever was making him face the truth. He had liked it; and that was the problem. But that didn't compare to what happened next.

* * *

_Tsuna found it hard to keep his eyes open as Hibari pulled away from him, holding in a small moan as the other's body heat left him. It was cold in the Prefect's room._

_Too cold…_

_Suddenly, Tsuna was wide awake as he saw the evil smirk that played on Mukuro's lips._

"_You didn't leave me much" he remarked to Hibari. "I don't even get to take any clothes off."_

_Hibari shrugged. He didn't really care about Mukuro's problems. "Be grateful I left you something at all" he growled._

_Mukuro chuckled. "For that, I am very grateful, Kyoya."_

_Tsuna was shivering now as he felt Mukuro's illusion take hold of him. It was too cold, way too cold. Damn Mukuro._

_Tsuna gasped as he felt something slither around his wrists and ankles. Looking up, he saw thorny vines around his wrists, locking his arms in place. Looking down, he was welcomed with a very similar sight. He struggled, trying to free himself, but to no avail. Mukuro's illusions were much too good._

"_Kufufu, come Vongola" Mukuro chuckled. Slowly, he crossed his hands and took the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head just as slowly, tantalizingly, never taking his eyes from Tsuna. Despite the current situation, Tsuna couldn't help but make a small moan at the pure and complete _lust _in the Mist Guardian's eyes._

"_Let's play" Mukuro whispered._

_He pounced._

* * *

Tsuna couldn't lie to himself. Try as he might, he couldn't. Mukuro was…amazing in the sack. He was much more aggressive than Hibari (which wouldn't surprise anyone, he would imagine), but there was a gentle underside to his actions.

And Tsuna couldn't lie; Mukuro was way better than Hibari. Much, _much_ better. Tsuna blushed as he thought this, but resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall again. Not that Hibari wasn't bad or anything; Mukuro just had six different lives of experiences.

But one thing was for sure: Gokudera could never find out.

"Oi, herbivore."

"Vongola!"

Tsuna sighed, and turned back to the two men who were waiting for him. When he was a child, he would never have seen himself as someone's, or even two someone's, uke (Not that when he was a child, he would know what uke meant.) But now, he admitted before the two men attacked, he kinda liked it.

* * *

OMAKE (Because I couldn't resist):

Gokudera groaned as Yamamoto stepped out of the bathroom. This was indeed a sight to behold.

He knew that Yamamoto would have preferred a school girl uniform, so he decided for a waitress outfit instead. Wearing a wig and sunglasses (for no one needed to know that Gokudera Hayato enjoyed kinkiness), he had gone to a special Adult store to buy the uniform. And, just for fun, threw in cat ears and tail.

Now, as Yamamoto approached him, he was finding it extremely difficult not to jump him. EXTREMELY difficult.

Yamamoto gave him an evil smirk before letting his face grow innocent as he asked, "Is there anything I do for you, _master_?"

Gokudera didn't say a word (afraid of how loudly he would moan if he did), choosing instead to beckon Yamamoto forward with one finger. Yamamoto grew closer, his innocent smile still in place but undeniable humor and lust in his eyes. He approached where Gokudera sat, and coyly sat in his lap, intertwining his arms around the other's neck. Gokudera couldn't resist letting a hand stroke the small black cat tail that trailed along the outfit.

Yamamoto smiled at him. "Anything at all, _master_?"

Finally, Gokudera had had enough. Grabbing the back of Yamamoto's head, he pulled him close, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Within the same second, he pushed his tongue through Yamamoto's lips, reacquainting himself with the familiar territory.

After mere moments, they pulled away for a sharp intake of breath. Gokudera looked Yamamoto straight in the eyes, and growled. "Yeah, you could do something for me.

Where's the god damn zipper?"

* * *

_-nosebleed- -nosebleed- -nosebleed-_

And that, my dear friends, is all of a M-rated scene that you will ever get out of me. I shall not write porn. I'll just write what happens before it. X3

I love Mukuro way more than Hibari, and since he has lived six lives, I figured he probably would be better in the sack. But hey, give Hibari some time; seven lives from now, he'll be just as good as Mukuro as he was in this life. _-sigh-_ Sorry Hibari, but I don't think you'll ever catch up.

And I couldn't resist adding the bit at the end, so that we could see one of the two getting their prize. Since Mukuro had already technically used bondage, I decided to let Gokudera have some fun for the day. XD

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
